Keeping Promises
by Crazy PurpleSage
Summary: Naruto is always making selfless promises to all his friends, never thinking how those gestures could be reciprocated to himself. Sasuke, however, always watching the blond fumble around for everyone else's sake, will not let the blond be forgotten.


_**Keeping Promises**_

_Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, he belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. Il n'est pas mienne. Non?_

_1. Attention _

Naruto had long ago given up on Sakura once he realized that he considered her a friend and nothing more. Once he thought about it, he realized that he no longer could see her in the same romantic light as before.

But, although he had matured past his childhood crush, that did not mean that Sakura had also gotten over her own hopeless obsession of Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke! I was wondering if after training you wo-"

"No!" He didn't even look her way but crossed his arms and looked disinterestedly at a dark board of wood that made up the bridge, slick after last night's rainfall.

Sakura's shoulder's fell and she frowned down at the ground, as per usual. She may be persistent but she was not stupid enough to continue her useless endeavor after he had given his hard and final _'No'_.

Sakura wrung her hands together and glanced over at Naruto, who was looking back at her with a comforting smile. He opened his arms slightly and allowed her to lean on him for a few minutes while she recollected herself. Naruto rubbed her shoulder soothingly yet they both knew that it didn't mean anything more than comforting friendship.

The two eventually fell into an easy conversation, legs dangling over the edge of the bridge whilst watching the water flow beneath them as they waited for their sensei.

On the other side of the bridge, Sasuke watched them with dark narrowed eyes, nothing other than his slightly twitching hand showed that he was annoyed.

Oblivious to Sasuke's stares, for once, Sakura continued to do most of the talking. She complained about her life, family, friends, or told a story about what had happened to her last night or this morning. She related to Naruto whatever came to mind; reminding him of the family routines that he would never take part in.

Yet Naruto didn't show that he minded; listening intently and adding enthusiastic comments in response to her cries. He stayed engaged with the conversation and let Sakura know he was listening.

_He silently promised the pink-haired kunoichi that he would always be there to give her the attention she needed. _

_2. Respect _

Naruto used to not know what to make of the shy and stuttering Hyuuga heiress but once Hinata started going out with Kiba, he found out about the huge crush she used to harbor on him. Hinata finally allowed herself to open up and allowed Naruto to get to know her better.

Hinata soon became one of the few people that Naruto could go to for a real meaningful conversation or just some reassuring company. She still cared for him, just not in the same way as she used to but that suited the both of them just fine.

Naruto helped Hinata train and practice her special 'Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou' technique whenever Shino or Kiba were on missions. Using his shadow clones he assaulted her from all directions, using a variety of Justus and attack to help her fine-tune her skill. They trained for months before the Jounin exams, both determined to pass on the first try. Whenever they had a spare moment or whenever he couldn't find Sasuke, Naruto made sure to be out with Hinata training harder and harder.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata stood panting in the middle of the clearing, the debris of weapons and clouds of disturbed dirt around her was proof of their hard work, "I want to thank you for helping me train. All the time you spent with me."

Naruto came over; waving away her comment like it was nothing. "Of course Hinata, what are friends for?" He quickly made his way over to the white-eyed young woman and caught her as she collapsed in his arms.

"Don't worry about the Jounin exams. You'll pass no problem." Naruto smiled down at the girl resting in his arms. Hinata would always be a close friend who he would greet with arms wide open (1).

"Hai," Hinata nodded without any trace of her usual blush, "And I know that you will do well too. You will not let yourself do any less because that is your nindo, your ninja-way." She smiled up at him, her mentor and personal trainer who was always driving her to do her best. He just smiled back, glad to have respect in someone's kind eyes.

When the time came, Naruto made sure that Hyuuga Hiashi stayed to watch his daughter compete.

After the battle had settled, Hinata looked up into the stands to see her father's proud gaze looking back. He nodded approvingly and gestured for her sit on his other side. Neji, next to him, gave a wide smile that looked out of place and yet fitting on the Hyuuga's face.

She had finally gotten the recognition she had worked so hard for.

She was a qualified kunoichi worthy to carry the Hyuuga name.

Hinata smiled brightly as Tsunade proclaimed her the winner.

As she descended from the field, her eyes raked the surrounding crowd of shocked and pleased faces for one sunshine blond also wearing a green jacket over a loose black t-shirt. Spotting the boy, Hinata ran to give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek as well as a stutter-less 'thank you' once again, before going to celebrate with her family, for her and her cousin's victories.

_As she walked off towards her father with her head held high in confidence, Naruto silently promised the quiet Hyuuga-heiress that he would always be their to make sure that she got the respect she deserved. _

_3. Care _

Naruto usually referred to Kiba as his fellow prankster but after he came back from his journey with Jiraiya, he realized how much the boy had matured and how his compassion for others had grown.

Kiba was one of the Konoha 12 that Naruto felt most comfortable around.

Occasionally, they would pull a little prank on the village, the Godaime or one of their fellow shinobi but as they grew older, they spent most of their time on missions and helping out in the village. Iruka-sensei would be so proud of how they'd changed for the better.

Usually Naruto liked to help out at the Inuzuka Veterinary Hospital, when he had the chance, and took care of the animals or did any other odd jobs they needed him for.

"Hey Naruto, thanks for helping me take care of Akamaru. I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't well enough for our mission next week; Tsunade is really counting on us for the Inuzuka clan's senses."

Naruto proffered the medicine the dog-boy had asked for and answered with an ear-splitting grin. "Sure, no problem. Akamaru will be all better in no time. I'm just glad I could help out."

Kiba showed off his own wolfish grin that stretched his red tattooed cheeks.

"Hey Naruto," Hana called from the next room, "Can you give me a hand in here?"

"Coming," Naruto shouted back then turned towards Kiba who was softly rubbing Akamaru's belly with a thoughtful smile on his face as the little dog fell asleep. Kiba briefly looked up as Naruto stood at the door and gave a small nod.

_He silently promised the dog-lover that he would always be there to help out and take care of his friends when they needed it. _

_4. Destiny _

Before the Chuunin Exams, Naruto was sure that Neji was just some stuck up prick who thought he was better than everyone else because it was his fate to be so.

After he beat the boy in battle, they both had reached a certain twisted respect for one another other. They felt connected in a way, by the fate that they were each assigned to and were both trying so desperately to break away from.

Neji spoke of honor and duty while silently resenting the head house. That is, until Naruto knocked some sense into him during their fight.

Naruto, on the other hand, didn't know who to blame for his damned soul and responded to the hateful looks of the villagers with his own Uzumaki brashness, boisterousness and loudness. However, once he was accepted among more of his peers, Naruto learned to appreciate the subtle silence and importance of clear-headed thinking. Which was only enforced a bit more once he started spending time with the disciplined young Hyuuga prodigy.

Naruto and Neji liked to fight. They felt as though they were struggling against their own destinies with each victory they won against the other. Neji trained with Hiashi to become stronger, more skilled and a better ninja all around. Naruto studied with Jiraiya to learn to control the Kyuubi's chakra, infusing it with his own to grow in power.

Naruto was becoming the master of seals and curses after his famous father. He worked nonstop for days and weeks straight, while pushing through the solitude as he concentrated his energy into learning each technique that the Pervy Sage threw at him while his ero-sensei went off doing "research" for his latest book. But Naruto didn't mind so much. As long as it means that all his hard work would soon pay off and he would be able to liberate his friend.

Not that Naruto himself would ever be able to free himself of the Kyuubi, nor could anyone else ever help him to accomplish that. Their two souls would always be connected as long as their shared body continued to survive. However, he has learned to live with the demon anyway and to use their connection to his advantage. With it, he can help give Neji a different future, even if Naruto's own destiny is sealed.

Neji will grow and one day be rid of his cage, to lead the mighty Hyuuga clan with wisdom and skill. His future was better set than he thought and Naruto was happy for him. Sitting in a tree outside the Hyuuga Compound, he watched noiselessly as Neji honed in on his Byakuugan; increasing to 64 palms under the tutelage of Hiashi. He knew that he deserved the power that would someday be his.

_He silently promised the talented Byakuugan wielder that he would, one day, find a way to free him from his cage and release him to fly to his highest potential. _

_5. Love _

Naruto's first impression of Sasuke was loneliness; that Sasuke was a boy who Naruto needed to make smile once again. So he smiled that much wider for the both of them, and constantly riled him up to fight, even if it only meant that he wouldn't stay in that same brooding poses all day. Even if it only meant that he would say something more than just _'hn' _or _'no'. _ Even if it meant he would be making fun of Naruto.

But through their endless bickering, he got to know the boy and exactly what made the Uchiha who he was; which was something other than the Uchiha name that he proudly carried. Sasuke was loved by everyone for that name and Naruto was hated by everyone for just being alive. It wasn't fair yet Naruto knew no other way than the hatred he received from the world around him. So he couldn't really envy what he didn't know.

Sasuke watched as Naruto helped his friends but never lifted a finger himself. Naruto thought he understood why the Uchiha stayed so indifferent to these people; why would he help them when he knew that they would never be able to return the favor? It wasn't in an Uchiha to do things out of the kindness of their heart. But, once again, Naruto felt that he knew no other way. He continued to help his friends, getting nothing in return, but knowing better than to expect anything. Unlike the Uchiha, he was content with just giving of himself. If nothing else, it made him feel good to be helping others with his time, rather than moping in self-pity over his tainted life.

Every time he saw Sasuke working at the training grounds, meeting for a mission, scowling at the villagers or sulking in the shadows, Naruto always gave him the same smile. Hopefully he would see it reflected back at him one day but he didn't keep his hopes too high.

Naruto sat on the docks where he first met Sasuke, skimming his feet over the rippling water as he thought about the reserved raven. He didn't feel the need to sort out his feelings for Sasuke. Why complicate the importance Sasuke held in his heart? The heart wasn't something meant to be as intricate, complex, and problematic as people made it out to be.

_He silently promised the brooding raven that he would always be there for him whenever he's ready to talk, whenever he admitted that he needed a friend or even if he just wanted a sparring partner. He would be the presence to fill that lonely space. _

_But this time there was a difference between Naruto's promise to Sasuke and his promises to everyone else…_

Sasuke caught Naruto's foot as it swung towards his head. Naruto jumped back, wrenching the foot out of the other's grasp, and dropped down on all fours to kick again at the back of Sasuke's legs, tilting him off balance. As Sasuke fell, Naruto caught him in his arms instead of pinning him to the ground, while he had the chance and grabbed the victory. Sasuke gave him an odd questioning look, but didn't try to move as he looked up at Naruto.

"Nanda?" Sasuke whispered, barely moving his lips to speak.

Naruto leaned down and stopped his lips in a chaste kiss that halted both of their breaths.

Naruto was more than ready to give himself to Sasuke. Whatever Sasuke wanted, needed.

What he didn't expect was for Sasuke to press back with his lips before pulling away a bit and peering up at Naruto, with centimeters separating the two.

"Naruto," his breath a little erratic, "Do you want this or are you just doing this because I want you to?" Sasuke's face remained neutral though his eyes were left uncovered and vulnerable to the hope and the anticipation of disappointment flickering within.

Naruto's own eyes widened. No one had ever asked him that before. He had never even thought of that before.

Naruto hastily stepped back, roughly letting go of Sasuke in his arms, uncouthly dropping him to the ground. Sasuke landed with a groan but bit back the reflexive insults of quick anger forming on his tongue and kept his eyes trained on Naruto.

Naruto looked down apologetically, swinging his arms behind his back. "Want me to _what_ Sasuke?" Naruto stayed still, holding his breath for an answer that he had a feeling would never come, but didn't know what else to do anyway at the moment.

Sasuke shook his head, "What do _you _want Naruto?"

Naruto took another step back, then one forward and then another back again. "I, I don't." He looked away, feeling Sasuke's eyes grilling into his head. If he ever had any intentions of confessing to the Uchiha, it was now or never.

"I love you, Sasuke." He spoke softly, his words drowned out to anyone else's ears who might be listening by the simple afternoon wind. Only Sasuke heard, or rather felt, the words that were meant only for him.

Naruto lowered his head to examine the zipper on his jacket, unsure if Sasuke wanted to leave or be left alone after that. Was this what Sasuke meant or was he expecting Naruto to say something else? Biting his lip, he chanced a glance up to see how Sasuke wanted him to react. Instead of any kind of sign of who would be leaving first, he saw Sasuke getting up and walking over to him slowly, a softened and gentle gaze on his face.

Sasuke reached up a hand and squeezed Naruto's shoulder, his other hand cupping the blonde's face. Naruto gasped, and lifted his foot to step back, but Sasuke reached around to steady him and pulled him to his chest.

Sasuke pressed his lips to the top of the blonde locks, and whispered into his hair, "Me too, Dobe."

Naruto immediately reacted to the insult, jerking his head up to glare at the teme, before his words fully sunk in. Looking briefly at the small smile on the porcelain face of the Uchiha, he let his head fall back onto Sasuke's chest.

"How?"

"Huh?" Sasuke pulled Naruto away from him to look into his questioning eyes with bewilderment. "What do you mean 'how'?"

"_How_ do you love me? I'm not sure what that means any more. There are so many definitions of love. _How_ do you love me?" He repeated himself, with emphasis on the 'how' once again.

After a few moments of thought, Sasuke looked back down at Naruto and spoke. "I've always loved you as a friend; from that day on the dock when we first saw each other. I watched as you grew and made other friends, caring for them with all your being. You are always giving of yourself. You are always promising yourself to other people, to make them feel better and making sure that they get what they need to be happy. But it's never reciprocated like it should be.

"I promise to give you all the attention you need and respect you deserve. You will be the only thing I care for, as the most important person in my life. And I will be the part of your destiny that shows you that you _can_ be loved. Because you are not the monster Kyuubi but Naruto, the one I love. Does that answer your question?" Sasuke's intense coal eyes never wavered from shocking cobalt blue.

Naruto smiled, letting Sasuke know that that was exactly what he was looking for. Naruto nodded, and leaned in to bring Sasuke into a searing kiss, "Thanks."

Sasuke smiled back at his blonde, "Always."

… _Because Sasuke would take care of and love Naruto in return; giving back all that Naruto gave him and much more._

___ Owari ___

Okay, what did you think? Like it, love it, want to review it? Yes, to the last one at least, right? *nods head for you*

I'd love to hear from you!!!!

(1)- Ah, Creed. Don't you just love that song, With Arms Wide Open? I actually first heard of it in a Digimon fic and have loved it ever since XD.


End file.
